pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny at Nanjaro Hill
Before the mission, Meden says "Ah, this is... I feel like it's important to our destiny. We must succeed! Great Kami... I prophesize that you'll meet someone of great importance there."thumb|300px|right Destined Meeting on Nanjaro Hill The Patapons ventrue onto Nanjaro Hill in search of the Mater Sprout and the rumored Dodonga that is said to be roaming around these parts ... unbeknownst to all, a destined meeting is about to take place. BGM: Zunzunzun's Theme Location: Nanjaro Hill Destroy the monument to find the Chaka Drum and learn the Defense song, Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon. The Chaka drum is symbolized by the color green and is bound the the triangle button. Continue onward to find a rock with strange masked Patapon trapped beneath it. He will ask you to attack the rock, but you will not be able to destroy it. Dodonga, a black and blue colored dinosaur/dragon, shows up and the masked guy tells you to defend. Just keep defending when Dodonga attacks until the rock trapping the Masked Patapon disappears and he throws a rock at Dodonga, giving you a Dodonga Egg Lvl.1 and more bagpipes. Back at Patapolis Meden: Great Kami! We've finally found the chosen one! Masked Patapon: Chosen one? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Meden: But I heard it in an old legend... A funny-looking mask dude will save the world after meeting Kami the Great Patapon..." Masked Patapon: F... funny-looking... (cough) Meden: Great Kami... what should we call this strange masked fellow? Masked Patapon: Call me?? You're going to name me?? You must be insane in the membrane! You then get to give him a name (Hero by default). Meden: Hero is a very nice name... I love it! Hero: I guess Hero it is... Like I have a choice... It's Kami right? Here's the deal: I must obey the one that names me... which means YOU! Meden: Oh Great Kami and Brave Hero, please, come this way... (Arrives at Paraget), This is the Paraget Shrine. Only Kami and Hero can enter. If you have a Mysterious Egg, you can interact with Heroes from other worlds. You can't run out of Mysterious Eggs, so don't worry. Training: Obstacle Course Endure the cannon fire to break through the wall! It gets harder on the second and third time but if you can clear them all you might acquire a precious item! You will be facing cannons as a test of defense. There will be three measures where you can attack and three measures where the cannons attack, during which you should defend with Chaka Chaka. The first time you complete it you will get a Treasure Chest, containing the Kinpon Cap. This allows the access to the ore minigame. Afterwards you get some Lvl 2 materials from it. The second time you beat it you get the chest and a Wep, with the pattern O-O-/\-[] (pon-pon-chaka-pata). It containins some Ka-Ching and a random Level 3 Material. The third time you finish it, you get the chest, a Wep, and a Tombstone. At first the tombstone contains a piece of ancient/heavy equipment. Afterwards you will only get a Lvl 5 equipment. Complete it any more times and you get the same prizes as the third time, only you get materials from the tombstone instead of equipment. Playing this level can get you a lot of ka-ching , sometimes in the thousands! Next mission *Dongara Ruins Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Hero